Samhain
by sheshe21
Summary: At a old celebration of Halloween, beige Angel and Cordy run into each other with bad results. And so Cordy is pulled into the punishment due to how important she is to Angel and his future. Both have to work together to survive, or risk losing it all.


**A/N:** _My first Halloween fic. I'll be posting some chapters of another Halloween fic as well in the near future. It will be in the Buffy The Vampire Slayer category, not ANGEL. Therefore, no Angel characters in it at all. (At least, not in the way that you think.) _

_**Setting: **C/A couple. Season 2. _

**Summary: **_During Angel's crappy mood period. Though I don't think his beige period was during the Halloween season. Doesn't matter. My fic, my muse. All you need to know is that Angel ticks off an old ancient being from another dimension on Halloween night. Because of his offense, the one crucial to his future is pulled into the punishment. Surprising to the vampire is that that certain person is the one he never expected. Cordelia. Both have to survive the night and the next three after that, or face things worse than death... I think. Depends on your outlook on things. _

_FYI: Samhain __is a Celtic festival starting on the night of Oct. 31. And in a way, it resembles in some of its celebration of Mexico's Festival of the Dead thing. Both Scotland and Ireland celebrate it. It's also kind of a Gaelic New Year basically. I hope I got that right. I've been studying it a bit for this fic. Anyhow, it plays a small part (Of big, depending on how you look at it) in this story since Angel is Irish. An Irish dead guy... Too bad he didn't have that Irish brogue show up in the show. Be nice to hear Angel of the present letting the brogue slip when chatting' up Cordelia... Mmmm, Angel! _

**Disclaimer**: _Joss and David are the ones with the rights over ANGEL and the characters in the show. I'm just barrowing them and using them for my own amusement. _

* * *

><p><strong>Samhain<strong>

**Chapter 1: Seperate Paths, Same Direction **

October 31, 2000

Los Angeles, California

Hyperion Hotel

5:01 p.m.

Instincts stirred as the sun set. Nocturnal creatures waking from their slumber as most of those in the day light go indoors. But not all heed the sun's cue in its setting. In a sense, the city never sleeps. All bright lights and darkness rolled into one. A perfect paradise for humans and... Non humans of all walks of life. And tonight, the different species is celebrating the holiday in their own special ways. Depending on the species and country they're from, each are determined to make Halloween the best of all time. It is 2000 after all.

But, there are those who frankly, don't care. Whether it is due to religious preference or out of personal annoyance over the fact that humankind turned old Hallows Eve into a night of undignified traditions. For one vampire, he hasn't had an interest in the day since he was turned from a drunken, whoring Irish lad and into something worse and far more terrifying. Despite old Irish roots, he left the festival of his land behind for a blond with seductive lips and deceptive eyes.

And like what happened over two hundred years ago, he fallows his own dark wants and desires and leaves his human family to pay the price for his choices.

Sensing the sunset, he stirs from his light slumber. His throat aching for the only nourishment that his condition will allow... Blood. Human blood preferably. Or better yet, straight from the tap. The victim's living essance would be enjused with their fear, giving the blood a more fuller and saltier flavor; perfect for the predator as he sinks his fangs into the fragile thread of their flesh... But all that's changed. A conscious choice on his part, thanks to the guilt his soul has for taking human lives. Even grabbing some bags from the blood bank isn't allowed. So, he forbears with the pig's blood that he buys from the butcher. Though lately, the darkness within was battling his will in keeping his strict Swine diet.

He didn't bother heating his piggy meal up. Forty seconds was too much of a price to pay for his plans. Tonight, he has a meeting with the snitch, Merle. It seems that he has some info on a powerful being that just might be able to help him with his personal mission in taking down his enemy. Wolfram and Hart. And for that, he would sacrifice anything for it to be made into reality.

In an inhumanly impossible speed, he ran down the stairs of his hotel in a matter of seconds. Not noticing how neglected things were becoming since he fired his crew. The dust, coffee cups, files, everything has been left in disarray from his nights of searching through old files that could help him with his cause. The dirty lobby was a personal testimony to just how far he's gone. It was something that the annoying host had noticed upon his visit by the lonely Hyperion Hotel.

His billowing leather jacket moved with him like another limb as he quickly stalked toward his car. It's stark blackness cloaking him like a hunters camoflauge that would keep him hidden in their surroundings. In the darkness of the parking space and everywhere else where light is not welcome, the coat and his abilities has him perfectly blended in and hidden from prying eyes. Though honestly, he could dress in all neon orange and still find a way not to be seen. Comes with his long life in everything he's experienced.

Quietly, he leaped inside the car, and pulled out his keys. The large, powerful engine comes to life as he started up the old car. Like its owner, it was dark, powerful, large, hard to break and most definitely not easy to hear with its soft, rumbling purr. Once, the fake swami that the Host had sent him to had told him that he must have a death wish. A convertible and a vampire not a likely match usually. Then again, what did he know? He was nothing but a Mafia hood who thought he was so much cleverer than a vampire with a soul. He found out the hard way that he shouldn't be playing games with this particular vampire or his friends.

Jaw slightly tightening at the thought of his friends that he did indeed leave out in the cold, was all the signs of his raging emotions. He had told the annoying, green lounge singer that he would be checking up on them. And he will, just not yet. Right now, he had to keep his mind on his meeting.

As Angel drove down the streets toward his destination, he had no clue that tonight; everything will be laid out on the line. He would face death, danger, and himself. But most of all, he would face the one who needs him most, even though she would never admit it. And the likely-hood of her survival was slim.

**A**

"Why do I always have to be the D.I.D.?"

"D.I.D.? What the hell is that? Sounds like some sexual transmitted disease or somethin'."

A good sound smack on the back of his bald shiny head was heard in the small, somewhat smelly office of the new Angel Investigations. (They're still debating on the change of name) A snicker from the English one was heard, then the sound of his clearing his throat as the annoyed brunette raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, um, I'm sure you're not a ... D.I.D. You're... You know, it would help to know what exactly that is, Cordelia."

"Exactly! That's all I asked. It sounded dirty - hey! Keep those claws where they're at, Barbie."

Smirking at the way he quickly got off the one desk they all were sharing, she turned her attention back on the question.

"D.I.D. - Damsel in distress. Geez, look it up!"

When Wesley actually began to grab a book to do so, Gunn saved him the embarrassment by elbowing him in the ribs and giving him a look.

"Right... Cordelia, we're not asking you to actually be helpless. Just-"

"Be bait girl as usual. Though in this case, I have to play the classic horror movie cliché who walks down the dark alley all by herself. In which it ends with me being the one who gets attacked by the icky, smelly, hormonal psychopath!"

"But you're not walking down an alley right off the bat. In fact, the way you look, that demon would be all over that ass before you even had a chance to look at the alley," Gunn pointed out, getting her venomous glare in return. "It's a compliment."

"Cordy, you know that we won't allow anything to happen to you."

"Yeah. Me and English got your back, girl," Gunn added, puffing up his chest with bravado while sharing a confidant look with Wesley. Cordy wasn't impressed.

"Pff! Says the guys who will not be the one who's felt up by the Lumberish demon! Why can't one of you be the D.I.D.?"

"Because we ain't chicks."

"That's just... sexism! How do you know that this creep isn't gay, hmm?"

"Because the client mentioned how this demon is preying on females. And from what the research into the the species we're dealing with, it Sprays the victims with its Aphrodisiac mucus that allows it to have relations with the suddenly willing human women and impregnate them with its spawn."

Cordy couldn't argue with that, considering she was there when the client explained in details how his sister was attacked, then a month later found out she was pregnant in the most brutal way. The young woman had begun to bleed heavily, and then go into severe convulsions, like the rest of the women who's been having mysterious puss mixed miscarriages. Their bodies are left to endure the rejecting process of the foreign substance growing inside, in which proves too taxing for the human body to handle. None survived, except for the client's sister who is currently in a coma.

"Okay, I admit that's a pretty damn good reason for this crazy plan to even be put into words. But why do I have to play bait at all? Can't we do what we usually do and... And… Oh forget it! Fine! I'll do it; for the helpless and not because there isn't any choice in the matter. Just answer me one thing... You guys aren't wanting to do this because I was impregnated with a demon's brood of spawns before, are you? You know, because I'm a demon magnet? A walking, talking, sperm bank for the seedy side of-"

"Cordelia!"

Rolling her eyes at Wes's lack of sense of humor, she quickly said, "Just trying to lighten the mood, Wes."

Then she sighed. "Promise me that you guys are going to be there.'Cause waking up eight months pregnant once was enough."

Wesley placed a warm hand over hers. "We'll never take our eyes off of you."

The three proceeded to discuss the plans, not knowing that things were soon going to get strange and unnerving. And it isn't coincidence that it's October 31 when this happens...

**A**

Merle nervously paced back and forth in the dark, stinky alley. At first, it seemed like a great idea to meet somewhere other than _his _lair. Since the scary blood sucker stormed into his place, demanding information _without _payin' for it, other demons, lawyers, every living thing started doing it as well. Like some new stupid fashion trend. So when his Royal Pain in the Neck wanted Intel on other key figures against the evil law firm, (again, the giant mosquito has yet to cough up the doe for the info) he suggested to have their meeting far, far, far away from his bachelor pad. Now... it seemed to be a really stupid idea. Damn, he hated alleys!

"Come on, you dead jerk! I don't have time to wait on your pale ass tonight. I got people to snitch on, money to be made, a hot curvy Valkriee demon-ness to woo at this Halloween bash-"

"Talking to yourself again, Merle?"

The bald, homely demon leaped, squealing as he clutched his chest. He turned around and whimpered as the said 'Blood Sucker' immerged from the shadows, seemingly apart of the darkness in the alley. Gulping loudly, he nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his oddly shaped head.

"It's a nervous habit of mine," replied the green demon, his red eyes shifting away as the frightening soulful vampire continued to stare at him. "So, I got the info you asked for."

In a blink of an eye, the vampire was now suddenly standing in his personal space. Yelping, the nervous snitch stumbled back, falling ungracefully on his ass. He scowled at the vampire, who for a brief second, allowed a satisfied, amused smirk to take place on his stony face. Stupid blood sucking freaks and their need to get their kicks by scaring the weaker races!

Quickly getting back on his feet, he gave Angel a glare before continuing, "You know, you really need to learn that people don't like their personal bubbles popped like that."

"Why; when doing so gets that funny look on your face?"

Rolling his eyes, he reached for the envelope in his inner coat breast pocket. He tossed it to his silent companion, talking as the vampire looked at the pictures.

"Wolfram and Hart has recently been sucking up to this Ker-chum demon guy named Rahjan. Apparently, he's some powerful sorcerer or whatever from another dimension, who likes to vacation here during the Halloween season. Something about the start of the Sameraineion or Sammy-ray or... Some Celtic festival that starts tonight."

"Samhain festival," Angle corrected, somewhat intrigued. Though like I said earlier, his interest in the holidays long since dead since he... well, died.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, they've been trying everything to win him over. Let's just say their suck up tactics ended with some hex put on some of their best lawyers. Now, they're attempting to evoke his enter-dimensional hopping license."

"They actually have that?"

Merle shrugged. "I don't know, man. I just get the cliff note details, not the whole freakin' page by page best sellin' novel explanations."

Placing the pictures in his coat pocket, Angel pushed for the important parts of this little meeting.

"So, is he an enemy of Wolfram and Hart or not?"

"As of now, kind of. He's sort of like Switzerland. He doesn't care if they live or die. But the good news for you my friend is that he's sort of pissed at them for the moment. But that bit of information requires some of the green," Merle replied, rubbing two fingers together.

"Merle, I know you're not threatening to hold out on me."

The cold tone sent a shiver down his flexible spine. Despite of not having a tongue, Merle felt all tongue tied and stammery as he tried yet again to bring up the issue of Angel's growing tab.

"N-No, of course not. It's just that... Well, you haven't paid me for the last... two... three... four times I've given you my services. So I thought that... now... you know, I'll just put this one on your tab as well."

Swallowing hard as the vampire patted his shoulder a bit too roughly, he continued to dish out his scoop.

"Apparently, that Lilah chick scheduled the meeting with Rahjan during the Halloween bash they hold every year. Lindsey of course didn't know this, and if he did, he would have canceled it."

"Merle, get to the parts that doesn't waste my precious time," growled Angel.

"Geez, take it easy! Like I was saying, Lindsey didn't know. The reason he would have stopped it is because of Rahjan's feelings over our grand way of celebrating Halloween isn't very high. He thinks it's too commercialized, and that humans turned an old, somber, magical night into something hypercritical and beneath him. Apparently, he used to enjoy the season in Ireland during that weird name festival thing."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Rahjan stepped out of the elevator expecting to see some extinguished evil people. I guess seeing this supposed to be hard core place of evil and their clients and employees getting smashed and doing the monster mash, really lowered his opinion of them. So, like I said before, he put a hex on the party goers and left Lilah to clean up the mess. There's talk of a lawsuit against him, but that's only a rumor I heard from one of the hexed victims. Not real reliable."

The vampire didn't seem moved. In fact, he was looking less happy about Merle's hard work in his snitching efforts. Two, large, deadly hands grabbed his neon orange collar of his special nicknamed 'Babe-Magnet' silk shirt, wrinkling it to his dismay as he was suddenly nose to nose with the big, hulk of undead menace.

"That is all you got! I told you not to waste my time on the trivial matters, Merle. Looks like I'm going to have to give you a lesson on that."

"Hey! Stop! I-I found the sucker you wanted for you revenge campaign, Angel. I swear, it isn't a waste of time!"

"How's a neutral, prissy wizard-"

"Sorcerer," Merle corrected.

"Who has hissy fits," Angel continued on as if the stuttering green demon hadn't said a thing, "over this dumb holiday is going to help me?"

"Clean out your ears, man! I'm trying to - W-Wait," squealed the snitch as Angel began to drag him to the sewer entrance. Memories of being water boarded, and then left to dangle for two days was still very much fresh in his mind. "This dude isn't some demon meddling with parlor tricks. He's the hard core magical type. And he's the cousin of one of the Senior Partners!"

This gave the vampire pause. Seeing that he directed Angel's attention from torturing him to something safer, he plunged on with a desperate edge to his voice.

"I don't know which one or whatever, but he is related to one of them. And, their relationship isn't the closest. In fact, apparently he despises his cousin so much that he's been known to help Wolfram and Hart's enemies once and awhile. That's why I thought that you two should meet. You both have a grudge against the place and the Partners, so why not unite."

"You expect me to believe that a Senior Partner's relative is willing to betray his own blood kin," Angel stated more then asked. Merle nervously shrugged, still dancing on his tip toes from being forced to be face to face with the former Scourge of Europe.

"I don't care what you do with it, dude. You can take it or leave it. What I do know is that he's the only guy with a tie to one of the bad ol' W&H's bosses. And it isn't a happy one. Check it out or not; it's up to you," Merle sighed. There was only so much throttling and beating a snitch can take before he grows used to the violence. "So, are you goin' to torture me or what?"

A beat or two went by before he got his answer. Sighing with relief, the green demon straightened out his outfit, worrying over the wrinkles now in it. Oh well. Better to be wrinkled then a bloody pulp, as he always says.

"Where is this...Sorcerer?"

"He's currently stayin' at the Rose Garden Mansion up in Beverly Hills. It's near the Playboy place. You can't miss it. Damn thorny roses everywhere on the grounds and around the place," Merle grumbled as he continued to attempt to straighten his collar. "He's holding a small gathering for those who take this day way too seriously, where only demon royalty and their dates are invited. Not an open invitation to us _lesser _beings. Whatever. Just watch out for his security. Those Chaos demons are dumb as a haystack, but pack quite a punch. I should know since I nearly had my head taken off getting those pictures for ya."

When he didn't get a response, the green demon looked around. He was alone. Merle shivered involuntarily.

"Creepy, blood sucking Bastard... He ruined my shirt!"

**A**

Cordelia never thought she would think this, but her snobby, bitter, rich Aunt Libby was right. She has grown up to work the streets, and not in the setting of Julia Roberts 'Pretty Woman' way either. Even though it was for a case, she has become what her aunt had declared she would be when she visited the strict woman on her fourteenth birthday, wearing bright red lipstick and shorts that revealed girlish yet shapely womanly legs in their full glory.

Frowning as she had to yet again blow off a creep who asked her how much she was asking for, she quickly looked down at her tight, red, velvet corset that definitely brought every male eye to her large, heaving bosom. The black, leather, mini skirt revealed the fully developed tan columns that led all the way up to curves that would even have the pope taking a second glance. To top off her seemingly Halloween costume, her knee high red leather boots clung tightly to her calves like a second skin. Yup... she definitely looked like someone asking for it... Though so totally stylish, if she did say so herself.

At any rate, she was getting tired of the presumptions of a beautiful young woman hanging out on the corner of the street is somehow a prostitute. Couldn't they tell this was a vampire costume? Maybe she should have made her black eye liner thicker or actually wear the tacky cape and teeth.

Taking out her cell phone, she dialed the supposedly smart one of the two stooges, tapping her booted foot with impatience. Somebody was going to get it tonight for the lewd offers and pinches she's received for this little set up.

"Hello, Wesley. Do you know what time it is?"

"Cordelia-"

"No! No, no, no, no! I've been standing out here for nearly an hour without any signs of Mr. Horny luring me into the alley. I'm tired. These four inch spiked heal boots are not the most comfortable shoes on the planet, and my ass is going to have bruises from all the pinches these drunk idiots have given me. It is... 6:48, still early enough for me to catch that Halloween party Gunn was talking about. Can we please call it a night and go have actual fun?"

"I'm sorry, Cordy. But forty minutes isn't nearly long enough to call it quits."

"Stop being so logical and rational," Cordy grumbled, giving a leering man the finger as he passed. "It's not your virtue at stake here."

The actual unease in her voice somehow took the bitterness from her words.

"Gunn and I would never let anything happen to you."

The nineteen year old sighed. "I know. It's just... Did you hear that?"

"Cordelia?"

"Hold on a sec," Cordy replied, turning slowly around with her cell phone clutched tightly in her hands. The lights from the club were bright, but not enough to reveal what was in the dark alley.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

She cringed as she used her helpless, clueless female voice. It must have worked for a sound of something moving in the darkness was now closer. Keeping her voice calm and even, she quickly and casually told Wes that she was fine and that she would love to have dinner with him tomorrow, which was the signal to her guys that the predator was nearby. The trap was set and the bait appetizing for the prey.

Keeping the confused face on, Cordelia slowly entered the alley. Playing the D.I.D. part perfectly of course. And Angelus said she couldn't act! Pfft!

Another startling sound near her had her stiffening.

"Who's there?"

"Don't be afraid," said the squeaky voice that eerily reminded her of Mickey Mouse. "I won't hurt you, pretty lady."

Cordelia stifled the urge to roll her eyes. The next thing you know, the creep was going to pull the classic sexual predator move by offering her candy.

"Well, that's good to know. Thanks for that... believable reassurance. I have to go now so-"

The mysterious creature squeezed her right butt cheek, and then avoided her fist as she retaliated.

"Hey! Keep the hands off of the merchandise!"

"Mmm! Nice, firm, sizable ass. Perfect hour glass figure and the breasts seem real. Though it is hard to tell these days."

"I have you know that these are real, pal. And you are not getting anywhere near them," she said passionately, dropping her ditzy role as she slowly slipped her hand in her large purse, searching for the mace.

"We'll see if they're real or not, sweet thing."

Hearing his footsteps coming closer, Cordy backed away as her search grew more frantic.

"Haven't you heard the word no before? B-Besides, I don't even know what you look like or your name."

"Oh, you're not for me. Though if you were, the only name you would be calling me is God. But tonight, my Master is going to rock your world," the Mickey Mouse voice declared with glee.

Knowing that this creep was going to attack her at any second, she took out her mace and sprayed. Instead of howls of screams, the demon sacked her, hard. Her back feeling the jarring sensation as the surprisingly light weight thing pinned her down to the ground, the mace flying from her grasp. Suddenly, the demon was off of her as Gunn and Wes kicked it off.

"Oh thank God," she said with relief as the two chased after their sexual predator.

She scrambled up, dusting herself off as the guys chase drew to a short close. And I do mean short. As she stepped out back on the lighted street, she saw to her surprise a three foot, fuzzy, one eye purple creature in Gunn's grasp. His Mickey Mouse voice screeching loudly as it tried to break away from his captors hold.

"I thought you said these things were eight feet high?"

Wesley shook his head as the demon squeal broke the sound barrier with its even higher notes at the word tiny.

"I may be smaller than my kind is supposed to be, but I'm still all demon. For size doesn't matter, scum-bags! It's how you use it!"

"Okay, didn't need that mental picture," Gunn muttered as some club goers that passed them gave them odd looks.

"So you admit being the fiend that has been raping over sixteen women to date - impregnating them with your demon spawn!"

"Hey, I don't do rape, pal. You can ask any of my satisfied ladies."

"Those satisfied ladies of yours is dead, freak-boy," Gunn hissed as he twisted the squirming demon's little wee arm further.

Cordelia smiled brightly at some of the other pedestrians who unfortunately were overhearing this little drama.

"They're actors! Just some theater guys getting into their characters for the Halloween bash we're going to. Nothing to see here!"

"One of them didn't die, if my sources are correct. Besides, it's not _me _who's knocking up those bitches. Like I would waste my time knocking up an inferior species!"

"Oh that is it! I'm going to pop his tiny fuzzy head like a tick if he keeps giving us this bullshit!"

"Gunn, not here! In the alley."

"You know actors. Needing to be in the right environment to make it seem real to them," Cordy commented further as more curious observers crossed their paths.

"Let me go! I tell ya I'm not the one getting the humans pregnant!"

"Then who is," Wesley demanded as he and Gunn manhandled him back in the dark, narrow alley.

Cordy waited on the sidewalk, thinking that her two guys could handle it. She was wrong in this case.

"Ah! You little prick! He bit me!"

Cordy heard some grunting and scuffling, then a loud 'Dammit!' from Wesley as the demon broke free. Then the sound of a small battle was heard, alerting her of the wrongness of this situation.

She quickly grabbed the wooden stake from her purse and ran back in the alley to help.

**A**

Security was tight, which was expected. Guards at every corner, cameras set up at every angle, dogs walking the perimeter; and that was just the outside. Difficult, yes. But impossible? If he can break in _and_ escape the tower of Landon, then this shouldn't be a problem.

Blending in with the shadows, he waited patiently from his perch on the far eastern wall of the Rose Garden grounds. With patience that even Jobe would protest about, he sat there and silently timed the Chaos demon sentinels that passed with their big guard dogs. They came in pairs, each with a deadly and impressive size of slimy antlers. No less than five minutes would pass between each sweep of the grounds they made. Short, but still good for one with supernatural speed.

Satisfied where he was going to enter the grounds and with the exact timing of each sweep of the guards made, he quietly went back to his car parked a block down the street, and opened the trunk. Rummaging through the weapons, he decided to go with the small but efficient knifes placed strategically in his boots and strapped to his wrists. Four Ninja stars were also chosen, two in each pocket. And last, his trusted broad sword that his jacket kept hidden in its sheath strapped to his back. To the casual observer, it would seem that he was preparing for a slaughter. But in his mind, it was just some precautionary measures to take when trespassing on another demon's grounds.

His leather trench-coat jacket billowed behind him as he leaped on to the ten foot wall. As before, he waited patiently for the two Chaos sentinels to make their rounds. Just when their dogs were out of earshot, he slipped down on the other side; his landing quiet as that of a cat. Quickly before the next pair showed up, he ran across the neatly trimmed lawn, passing bush sculptures of roses and mythical animals and creatures, such as the pixie fairy and centaurs. So far, his presence was unknown and unseen as he kept to the shadows and out of sight of the rotating cameras.

It was touch and go there a couple of times when some demons with keener senses then the Chaos demons sensed that he was near. But with over two hundred years of stealth under his belt, he managed to elude them without alerting all to his uninvited presence. And with the success thus far, he would have gotten in the mansion without a single problem if it wasn't for one thing. Apparently, this sorcerer wasn't stupid, or maybe he was just plain paranoid. Either way, he couldn't breach the property due to the protection wards placed over all the entrances. (With the exception for those who had the proper invite.) The heat his sensitive skin felt was painful in its warning when he tried.

Cursing, he patiently tried to find an entrance that wasn't protected. He gave up after checking half of the mansion's doors and windows.

Irritated, he lurked his way back toward the entrance of the mansion. There from his darkened corner, he watched with detachment as a particularly large Chaos demon sniffed fancy in-scripted cards given to him by what Angel presumed was Rahjan's guests. He stood there and again studied. From the looks of things, Merle was right on the royalty parts. Species of demons he's never seen before along with some that he's had the so called pleasure of meeting during his soulless days were there to attend the event. An idea started to form when seeing that some of the so called pure bloods' had brought along both human and vampire dates with them. And if his senses were correct, some of the vampires were actual guests. Maybe if he was lucky...

Angel left his post to go find someone to _help _him with one of his favorite past-times as the popular party crasher. Something he enjoyed doing as Angelus.

**A**

The unusual tiny Lumberish demon put up a fight, using all the dirty tricks. In the end, the combination of Cordy smacking the demon's one eye with her stake and the other two men smacking him around with their fists and feet finally stilled his movement. With a grimace, the demon kept still and decided that maybe it would be better to answer some of his captors' questions.

"Who do you work for," Wesley demanded dramatically. The demon rolled his one eye at the over dramatized accusatory tone.

"You want me to whack him again with this," Cordelia asked with a hopeful expectant face, waving the wooden lethal object around for good measure. His earlier comments still had her temper simmering up to the surface.

"Hey! Keep that thing away, lady! You can poke someone's eye out with that thing."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gunn added with clenched teeth. His poor family jewels still aching and in a world of pain from the swift kick the little purple fur-ball had given minutes before.

"Let's not be hasty," the demon squeaked. "Now, what was the question again?"

When seeing Wesley give Cordy a nod, the demon quickly offered a name.

"Damien! Damien the 3rd of the Arach-tech clan!"

Wesley's eyes widened. "You don't possibly mean _Prince _Damien the 3rd of the Arach-tech clan, do you?"

Sheesh! When will these humans use their brain cells?

"No, the other Prince Damien the 3rd of the Arach-tech clan," he spat out sarcastically. "Of course _that _one!"

"Who the hell is this prince, and since when did demons have royalty?"

"Oh, there is royalty in the demonic species. We just don't see them out and about where scum such as this lurk. Demon royalty is much like human royalty in some aspects. They only go out with heavy security and to places where poverty and lower class isn't shown. That's why there are these characters such as our tiny, beastly friend here. They're paid by usually the children of great royalty to buy or bring them what they themselves cannot get in public view."

"So, there's like demon princesses and stuff," Cordy asked with interest. Then quickly smacker her own head with her weaponless hand. "Duh, Cordy! That snooty demon princess hottie with the hormone problem ring any bells?"

Seeing that the topic was steering off course, Wesley quickly resumed with the interrogation. Especially since he would have become another unfortunate dead human male if Cordy hadn't been there helping him transport the females into the crates of ice. Gunn didn't need to know that fact.

"I want to know everything about this prince, and why he's preying on human women."

His tone had enough steel to put it plainly that there would be no arguing or denying anything. Gulping, the demon prayed that he wouldn't be skewered for ratting out the prince.

"The prince really is like any other spoiled member of the Lumberish royal family. It's not like he purposely gets the humans pregnant."

The explanation of course did nothing to tone down the hostility in the air.

"Alright, I'll talk. The spoiled brat has been recently paired up with an opposing Lumberish royal clan daughter. Which means that he will be no longer a single, swinging, royal prince who's free to screw all the demon-nesses he likes. He's kind of the bad play boy who wants to keep sewing his wild oats, if you get my drift."

Seeing that his crude assessment wasn't going to earn him brownie points with the human males, the demon continued.

"His parents know all about his playing the field with the healthy demoness hottie population of LA for awhile now. And they also know if the royal family future in-laws found out about it, the peace treaty would be broken and the engagement thrown out the window. So, they've been keeping Junior locked up until the wedding day. After all, us Lumberish demons are pretty fertil, and can make any female of any species ovulate like there is no tomorrow."

"So why human women," Gunn asked.

"Because they're the only species known that can't carry the Lumberish demon species spawns," Wesley answered with growing understanding.

"Yeah. Hence is why I'm the one spraying the gals with my Glackner glands, knock them out, and then take them to his highness to help with his overactive libido. Waste of my mating spray, but its great pay."

"That's just sick and twisted," said Gunn with a vein visibly pulsing noticeably on his bald head. "I say we kill this one quick, and then take care of the royalty's libido like my auntie did when she took my dog Butch to get his rocks snipped off. No more women dying, no more horny royalty."

"What? You can't do-"

"What we do depends on how you answer us from here on out," Wesley replied coldly.

The demon shivered as he looked at each of the human's faces. Truth be told, he never liked the royal family that ruled this districts Lumberish demon clan. Too demanding and frankly, corrupt for his taste. And that was saying allot for a Lumberish demon such as himself...

"I'll do or tell ya anything you want. I swear. I never cared for Damien and his snobby parents anyways."

"Where is this prince located at exactly?"

"Well, since tonight is a special night that my people honor, his parents have allowed him to come with them to a special gathering. At the Rose Garden Mansion up in Beverly Hills. This is why I'm here. He needs a date that would satisfy him and won't pose a threat to his parent's demands on no Bastard children connected to their exclusive royal lineage rule."

"And what is this gathering for?"

"I don't know! Does it matter?"

Wesley's own patience was growing thin. Demonic gatherings were not something to scoff at. Especially on All Hallows Eve. But they had a job to do, and that was stopping this prince from harming any more innocent women, even if it wasn't intentionally to impregnate them.

"So your prince is looking for a date," Wesley replied thoughtfully, looking at his silent beautiful friend beside him.

Seeing where this was going, Cordy sighed with a 'You-So-Owe-Me' glare, then looked down at the small menace and asked, "What time does this demon Powwow start?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that is the start of my Halloween fiction. Go ahead and make a fan author happy and leave a review.p


End file.
